The invention relates generally to a method of and apparatus for the loading and use of turntables in the rendition of taped programs, and more particularly in the loading and use of a single turntable on which the tape of a taped program is wound on and off simultaneously in equal amounts per revolution of the turntable.
Heretofore, the tape of a taped program of the length of a movie, television show, or musical show, has been loaded on a turntable by winding it from the center outward, thereby varying the length of tape per revolution of the turntable directly with the radius of the winding. The outer end of the tape is led through an associated apparatus for the rendition of the taped program, and out to be rewound from center on a second turntable. When the program ends, it can be replayed from the second turntable back onto the first turntable. The two turntables are required because they must turn at varying speeds to deliver and take up tape at a constant linear rate from turntable windings of varying radii.
Also, in the prior art, winding tape from the center of a reel through a cooperating apparatus for the rendition of the taped program and peripherally re-winding it back on the same reel has necessarily been confined to very short lengths of tape loosely wound to allow for slippage and friction between windings due to the reel turning several times to reel off from the center the same length of tape that is peripherally reeled on in less than one revolution.